True Divine Love
by scalpelsandink
Summary: This story will be continued.. but don't worry I'll update soon.. please review!I hope you'll like it.....


_True Divine Love _

"_Hey Syaoran!!!"_

_Sakura Kinomoto was running after Syaoran. Sakura Kinomoto is an ordinary girl who had lots of ambitions in life, she studies in Tomoeda Elementary she was appointed as the Card captor and she had to capture all the cards that were all around Tokyo._

"_What??"_

_Syaoran was looking at Sakura who was running after him. Syaoran Li is also a captor but different instead he will get the cards for "Clow Reed", the best clow captor; Syaoran is also studying in Tomoeda Elementary with Sakura he went back to Tokyo after 4 months._

"_Why aren't you waiting for me?"_

"'_Cuz you are so slow!! And besides people like me need to go home early"_

"_You don't want to spend time with me?"_

"_What kind of a question is that?"_

"_You hate me don't you, Li!!!"_

"_What are you saying, Sakura?"_

_SCENE ONE_

_CHARACTERS:_

_SAKURA KINOMOTO_

_SYAORAN LI_

_MEILING LI_

_TOMOYO DAUDAJI_

_ERIOL HIIRAGAWA_

_TOUYA KINOMOTO_

_YUKITO _

_YAMAZAKI_

_CHIHARU_

_NAOKU _

_NURIKO_

_Syaoran: Sakura?_

_Sakura: I'm just kidding, Li_

_Syaoran: Are you sure?_

_Sakura: You worry too much! I said I was just kidding_

_Syaoran: Hey listen I was just wondering………… _

_Sakura: Ya? What is it?_

_Syaoran: How did Daudaji know anyway about you and Keroberos?_

_Sakura: Well, Syaoran that's so out of the question……._

_(Both walk towards Tomoyo's house)_

_TOMOYO'S HOUSE_

_SAKURA: TOMOYO!! WE'RE HERE!!  
SYAORAN: YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT TOO LOUD._

_SAKURA: TOMOYO.  
TOMOYO: YES? (REMOVES LOCK)_

_SAKURA: HEY TOYO…,_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA! HI THERE, WAIT FIRST I'LL JUST OPEN THE DOOR._

_(OPENS DOOR) PLEASE COME IN YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME._

_(SAKURA AND SYAORAN GO INSIDE)_

_SAKURA: HEY TOMOYO. HOW ARE YOU?? (LOOKS AT TOMOYO)ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

_TOMOYO: SYAORAN. I'LL TALK TO SYAORAN OKAY?_

_SAKURA: ALRIGHT._

_(SYAORAN GOES WITH TOMOYO) _

KITCHEN

_TOMOYO: HEY SYAORAN. I-I------I'LL LEAVE TOKYO NEXT MONTH!!!_

_SYAORAN: WHAT?? WHY?? SAKURA WILL BE SO SAD IF SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS._

_TOMOYO: I KNOW!!! WHAT DO I DO NOW??_

_SCENE TWO_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA. SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME……_

_SYAORAN: OF COURSE SHE WILL SHE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU……_

_MS. DAUDAJI: HI SAKURA……_

_TOMOYO: OH NO!!! I FORGOT MY MOM ALWAYS TELLS EVERYTHING TO SAKURA!_

_SYAORAN: YOU'RE DEAD DAUDAJI._

_(BOTH RUN TO THE LIVING ROOM)_

_KITCHEN_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA!!!!_

_SAKURA: HEY TOMOYO…… (STANDS)_

_(TOMOYO BREATHES HEAVILY)_

_SAKURA: TOMOYO? IS SOMETHING WRONG?_

_MS. DAUDAJI: OH TOMOYO…… YOU SHOULD TELL SAKURA…… BYE SAKURA. (LEAVES THE ROOM)_

_SAKURA: BYE AUNTY. HEY TOYO. WHAT DID YOUR MOM MEAN WHEN SHE SAID:" YOU SHOULD TELL SAKURA"?_

_TOMOYO: OH SAKURA…… (RUNS TO SAKURA AND HUGS HER)_

_SAKURA: (HUGS TOMOYO) TOMOYO? _

_TOMOYO: I PROMISE YOU, SAKURA. I WILL NEVER CRY. I'M SO SORRY!!!_

_SAKURA: FOR WHAT?_

_TOMOYO: (STOPS HUGGING SAKURA) …… I-I-I'M…… I'M…… I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ANOTHER WONDERFUL DRESS!!!_

_SAKURA AND SYAORAN: TOMOYO……_

_TOMOYO: (SMILES)_

_OUTSIDE TOMOYO'S MANSION_

_TOMOYO: BYE SAKURA!! (CLOSES DOOR)_

_SAKURA: (WALKS)_

_SYAORAN: (STARES AT TOMOYO'S MANSION)_

_SAKURA: SYAORAN!!!_

_SYAORAN: COMING._

_PARK_

_SAKURA: HEY SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: TOMOYO WILL REALLY MISS YOU._

_SAKURA: WHAT? TOMOYO'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SYAORAN. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_

_SYAORAN: NOTHING. I WAS JUST KIDDING THAT'S ALL_

_SAKURA: YOU ARE SO MEAN!_

_SYAORAN: I WAS JUST KIDDING._

_SAKURA: SYAORAN!_

_SYAORAN: WELL WEI SAID I SHOULD GO HOME ALREADY._

_SAKURA: I'LL COME WITH YOU._

_SYAORAN: ARE YOU SURE? YOU'RE NOT BUSY?_

_SAKURA: I'M POSITIVE!_

_SYAORAN: LET'S GO…… (STANDS UP)_

_SYAORAN'S HOUSE_

_SYAORAN: WEI!!_

_SAKURA: AND YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SHOUT._

_SYAORAN: HMM… THAT'S ODD WEI ALWAYS ANSWERS TO MY SHOUTS… UNLESS… MEILING'S INSIDE!_

_SAKURA: MEILING? WHAT'S SHE DOING INSIDE?_

_SYAORAN: UHH…… SHE'S ALWAYS IN MY HOUSE. SHE'S ALWAYS MAKING DINNER FOR ME._

_SAKURA: SHE CAN BE YOUR WIFE!!!!_

_SYAORAN: (BLUSHING) I'M SO EMBARRASSED…_

_SAKURA: DON'T BE WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE._

_SYAORAN: (SIGH)_

_SCENE THREE_

_SYAORAN: WEI!!!!_

_MEILING: (OPENS DOOR) (GASPS) SYAORAN!!!!!_

_SYAORAN: MEILING!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!_

_MEILING: I'M ALWAYS HERE EVERY WEDNESDAY, SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: TODAY'S A WEDNESDAY?_

_MEILING: YOU FORGOT?_

_SYAORAN: ANYWAY… I BROUGHT SAKURA WITH ME._

_SAKURA: HI MEILING._

_MEILING: SAKURA!!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE?_

_SAKURA: I HAD NOTHING TO DO IN MY HOUSE. IF I WENT THERE TOUYA WOULD GET MAD AT ME._

_MEILING: YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD FIGHT BACK._

_SAKURA: I'M NOT LIKE THAT._

_MEILING: (OH SAKURA. YOU'RE SO SWEET AND KIND TO EVERYONE. EVEN THOUGH I'M ALWAYS MEAN TO YOU, YOU ALWAYS END UP SAYING NICE THINGS TO ME.)_

_SAKURA: IS SOMETHING WRONG?_

_MEILING: YOU'RE ALWAYS NICE TO ME!! EVERY TIME I'M GET MAD AT YOU, YOU ALWAYS HAVE A SMILE ON YOUR FACE!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO HAPPY!!!_

_SAKURA: NOT ALL THE TIME. IF ANYONE I LOVE LEAVES ME MY SMILE WILL TURN UPSIDE DOWN._

_SYAORAN: (EVEN TOMOYO WILL BE SAD, SAKURA) (SIGH)_

_MEILING: (SAKURA……) YOU SHOULD GO INSIDE. I MADE LOTS FOR FOOD FOR YOU._

_INSIDE SYAORAN'S HOUSE_

_MEILING: THERE YOU GO IT'S MY SPECIAL._

_SAKURA: THIS LOOKS DELICIOUS, MEILING!_

_MEILING: (BLUSHING) REALLY?_

_SAKURA: ABSOLUTELY!_

_SYAORAN: HEY MEILING_

_MEILING: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME ANYONE HAS EVER SAID MY FOOD LOOKS GREAT!!_

_SAKURA: (EATS FOOD) IT EVEN TASTES GREAT!!!_

_MEILING: (BLUSHING) (WOW!! SAKURA IS SWEET!! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER SAID THAT!!) SYAORAN WON'T SAY THAT…_

_SYAORAN: I SAID IT ONCE._

_MEILING: YA. WITHOUT AN EXPRESSION. UNLIKE SAKURA._

_SYAORAN: YOU BAKE THIS STUFF EVERY WEDNESDAY!!!_

_SAKURA: THAT'S GREAT!! I'M COMING HERE EVERY WEDNESDAY!! I'LL BRING TOMOYO TOO!!!_

_MEILING: (BLUSHING) REALLY!!! OH SYAORAN! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!_

_SAKURA: (EATS AND EATS) YA! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE IT!_

_SYAORAN: I'M FED UP OF IT! SHE COMES HERE EVERY WEDNESDAY AND COOKS THE SAME OLD FOOD!!_

_MEILING: WHEN TOMOYO COMES HERE TELL HER TO BAKE SOME CAKE!!!! IT WOULD TASTE GOOD!!_

_SYAORAN: I DON'T THINK SHE WILL._

_SAKURA: SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SYAORAN THESE DAYS._

_MEILING: SYAORAN TELLS ME EVERYTHING!!_

_SYAORAN: MEILING…… CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SEC.?_

_MEILING: SURE._

_LIVING ROOM_

_MEILING: WHY, SYAORAN?_

_SYAORAN: TOMOYO'S LEAVING NEXT MONTH AND IF I TELL SAKURA THAT SHE'LL BE SAD AND DEPRESSED._

_MEILING: TOMOYO WILL LEAVE NEXT MONTH? WHERE? WHY? SAKURA WILL BE SURELY SAD._

_SYAORAN: THAT' WHY I SHOULD TELL HER SOON SO THAT SHE WON'T BE SAD_

_MEILING: YOU WANT ME TO TELL HER?_

_SYAORAN: NO!!! WE'LL TELL HER SOON. SAKURA WILL BE SAD_

_MEILING: (SYAORAN, YOU SHOULD TELL HER NOW!)_

_SYAORAN: (LOOKS AT SAKURA IN THE LIVING ROOM) (OH SAKURA.)_

_SCENE FOUR_

_LIVING ROOM_

_SYAORAN: YOU'RE DONE ALREADY?_

_SAKURA: YA. WELL I BETTER GO NOW._

_SYAORAN: I'LL COME WITH YOU._

_SAKURA: YOU DON'T NEED TO MY HOUSE IS JUST 3 BLOCKS AWAY FROM YOURS._

_MEILING: NO! THERE ARE LOTS OF LOOSE CRIMINALS IN THE STREETS! I AND SYAORAN WILL NOT ALLOW YOU!_

_SAKURA: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

_SYAORAN: I'LL JUST WALK YOU HOME. LET'S GO._

_SAKURA: ALRIGHT._

_IN THE STREET GOING TO SAKURA'S HOUSE_

_SYAORAN: ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK SAD._

_SAKURA: I'M FINE WHY? ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME AGAIN?_

_SYAORAN: (BLUSHING) WHAT? DON'T BE RIDICULOUS. I'M FINE._

_SAKURA: ARE YOU ALRIGHT? MEILING, YOU, AND TOMOYO HAVE BEEN ACTING WEIRD AROUND ME LATELY._

_SYAORAN: WELL. IT'S NOTHING REALLY. WHY DO ASK? DO YOU FEEL WEIRD ABOUT YOURSELF?_

_SAKURA: TELL ME HONESTLY…… ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING._

_SYAORAN: YA I'M FINE_

_SAKURA: THERE YOU GO AGAIN. YOU ALWAYS SAY IT'S FINE BUT IT'S NOT. (GOES IN FRONT OF SYAORAN) PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

_SYAORAN: (BLUSHING) I'M FINE (SMILES)_

_SAKURA: (SMILES)_

_SYAORAN: (I'M SO SORRY, SAKURA)_

_SAKURA'S HOUSE_

_SAKURA: THANKS SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: NO PROBLEM_

_SAKURA: (SMILES) SEE YOU TOMORROW IN SCHOOL._

_SYAORAN: YEAH._

_SAKURA: BYE. (WAVES AT SYAORAN)_

_SYAORAN LEAVES. AND AS SYAORAN LEAVES SAKURA WATCHES HIM, SO THAT NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN BEHIND. SHE WATCHES HIM AS HIS SHADOW FADES SLOWLY. SAKURA GOES INSIDE HER HOUSE._

_INSIDE_

_TOUYA: HEY MONSTER, TOMOYO'S ON THE PHONE._

_SAKURA: TOUYA!!! (GRABS PHONE) HELLO?_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA._

_SAKURA: TOMOYO? IS SOMETHING WRONG? YOU SOUND LIKE CRYING. SOMETHING'S WRONG I CAN TELL.C'MON YOU CAN TELL ME._

_TOMOYO: I'M ALMOST DONE MAKING THE WONDERFUL DRESS I PROMISED YOU._

_SAKURA: TOYO… WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH?_

_TOMOYO: IT IS THE TRUTH, SAKURA!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!_

_SAKURA: TOMOYO? WHY WHAT'S WRONG? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME!!_

_TOMOYO: I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!!(HANGS UP THE PHONE)_

_SAKURA: TOMOYO! TOMOYO! TOMOYO!!!! (HANGS UP PHONE)_

_TOUYA: SOMETHING WRONG MONSTER?_

_SAKURA: STOP JOKING AROUND TOUYA!!! (RUNS UPSTAIRS)_

_SAKURA'S ROOM_

_KERO: TOMOYO DID THAT?_

_SAKURA: YA. SHE SOUNDED WORRIED. (TOMOYO, WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!!?) _

_SCENE FIVE_

_KERO: SHE WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING?_

_SAKURA: YA. IT IS SO NOT LIKE HER… OH TOMOYO._

_KERO: HMM. WHAT'S WRONG?_

_SAKURA: SHE'S TELLING ME SOMETHING I DON'T WANNA KNOW… IN SCHOOL SHE'S GONNA TELL ME EVERYTHING. WETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT. (CLOSES FIST)_

_KERO: THE EASIER WAY IS TO USE "THE KNOW CARD"._

_SAKURA: "THE KNOW CARD"?_

_KERO: YES! IT WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT A PERSON NEEDS TO KNOW._

_SAKURA: ISN'T THAT "THE MIND CARD?"?_

_KEO: UHH… EHEM… YA YOU'RE RIGHT I WAS JUST TESTING YOU._

_SAKURA: (BRINGS OUT STAFF)"GIVE ME THE SECRET OF TOMOYO'S THOUGHTS!!! MIND!!!" (PUTS THE TIP OF STAFF ON THE CARD) (OUT COMES THE SPIRIT OF "THE MIND CARD") (SAKURA HEARS EVERYTHING TOMOYO IS THINKING ABOUT) (TOMOYO: I'M SORRY SAKURA… BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU NEXT MONTH!!) (MAGIC DISAPPEARS) (SAKURA STARES BLANKLY AT NOTHING)_

_KERO: SAKURA? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

_SAKURA: SO IS THAT WHY SYAORAN, MEILING, AND TOMOYO WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING? IS-IS THAT WHY?_

_KERO: TOMOYO'S LEAVING ISN'T SHE?_

_SAKURA: STOP THAT!!! (RUNS OUT OF THE HOUSE)_

_KERO: SAKURA!!_

_OUTSIDE_

_SAKURA: (TOMOYO! TOMOYO! TOMOYO!!!!!) (RUNS) (BUMPS SYAORAN) (LEANS ON SYAORAN)_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA? (BLUSHING)_

_SAKURA: HUH? (GASPS) (WALKS BACK) HI SYAORAN…_

_SYAORAN: IS SOMETHING WRONG?_

_SAKURA: (GASPS) IS SOMETHING WRONG? IS SOMETHING WRONG?!?!?! MY THREE CLOSEST FRIENDS JUST LIED TO ME!!! THE THREE FRIENDS I TRUST THE MOST JUST LIED TO ME!! JUST LIED!!(SITS ON HER HEELS AND START TO CRY ON THE FLOOR) (PUTS HAND ON HER FACE)_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA… WE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT._

_SAKURA: (REMOVES HAND ON FACE) HUH?_

_SYAORAN: ALL OF US KNEW THAT YOU'D GET MAD AT US. BUT WE WERE READY TO FACE YOUR CRIES AND HATRED._

_SAKURA: EERR…… BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!!! I KEPT ON ASKING YOU IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT BUT ALL YOU DID WAS LIE TO ME!!! ALL OF YOU WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!!! INSTEAD YOU LIED TO ME!!! I'D RATHER FACE THE TRUTH THAN THOSE LIES DARN IT!!! (STANDS UP)_

_SYAORAN: TOMOYO DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!!! IT'S SO HARD OF HER TO LIE T0 YOU,YOU KNOW._

_EVEN US WE'RE HAVING A HARD TIME!! WELL EXCEPT FOR MEILING, OF COURSE, SHE ALWAYS LIES._

_SAKURA: OH SYAORAN… (HUGS SYAORAN)_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA… (BLUSHING)_

_SAKURA: (SYAORAN...) I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT TOMOYO… (CRIES)_

_SYAORAN: (OH SAKURA. TOMOYO WILL MISS YOU TOO)_

_SCHOOL_

_SAKURA: GOOD MORNING._

_CHIHARU: HI SAKURA._

_NAOKU: MORNING SAKURA_

_MEILING AND SYAORAN: HEY SAKURA._

_TOMOYO: GOOD MORNING SAKURA (SMILES)_

_SAKURA: (TOMOYO) (SMILES) (SITS ON HER CHAIR)_

_SYAORAN: HEY, BE HONEST, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

_SAKURA: (LOOKS AT SYAORAN) (SMILES) I'M GREAT AS EVER SYAORAN. (TURNS AWAY)_

_(WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M WORSE THAN EVER I EVEN LIED TO SYAORAN. THIS IS NOT MYSELF)_

_SYAORAN: YOU'RE DEPRESSED, SAKURA._

_SAKURA: (LOOKS AT SYAORAN)_

_SCENE SIX_

_SAKURA: DEPRESSED? WHOEVER SAID THAT I WAS DEPRESSED?_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA… WE CAN FEEL IT. YOU DON'T NEED TO LIE._

_SAKURA: (LOOKS AT TOMOYO) LIE? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO LIED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, HUH? ISN'T IT, IT WAS YOU?_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA……_

_SAKURA: (SMILES) (FACES FRONT)_

_TOMOYO: (SAKURA. WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU) (SIGH)_

_SYAORAN: HEY SAKURA._

_SAKURA: PLS. SYAORAN DON'T TALK TO ME FIRST. (LOOKS OUTSIDE)_

_GARDEN_

_SYAORAN: HEY TOMOYO, WHERE'S SAKURA? SHE'S NOT WITH YOU._

_TOMOYO: WELL, I SAW HER IN THE CAFETERIA SHE WAS SITTING WITH MEILING, NAOKU, AND CHIHARU. SHE TOOK A GLANCE AT ME. I WAVED AT HER. THEN SHE SUDDENLY DIDN'T NOTICE ME. SHE JUST STAYED THERE AND TALKED. I THINK SHE'S MAD AT ME FOR SOME REASON I DON'T KNOW WHAT. WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?_

_SYAORAN: NO. IT WAS SOMETHNG WE ALL DID._

_TOMOYO: WHAT WAS IT? _

_SYAORAN: LIE. YOU REMEMBER. WE ALL LIED TO SAKURA BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT HER TO FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE LEAVING NEXT MONTH. MAYBE SHE FELT THAT WE WERE LYING TO HER. AND HER OWN BEST FRIEND WAS THE FIRST ONE WGO LIED TO HER._

_TOMOYO: NO!! I SHOULD TAKE THE BLAME NOT YOU, NOT MEILING!! ME!!! IT WOULD BE WRONG IF SHE BLAMED SOMEONE ELSE._

_SAKURA: (WALKS PAST TOMOYO AND SYAORAN)_

_SYAORAN: HEY SAKURA!!_

_SAKURA: (TURNS BACK) WHAT IS IT? (WALKS TOWARDS SYAORAN AND TOMOYO)_

_TOMOYO: ARE YOU MAD AT ME FOR SOME REASON?_

_SAKURA: THAT'S CRAZY TALK. WHY WOULD I GET MAD AT MY OWN BEST FRIEND? MAYBE I'M NOT FEELING WELL. OR MAYBE I JUST KNOW SOMETHING MIGHT OCCUR IN MY LIFE THAT I'M NOT PREPARED FOR…… BUT I KNOW THAT WON'T HAPPEN. (SMILES)_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA, ARE YOU SURE THAT SOMETHING THAT'LL OCCUR MAKE YOU HAPPY?_

_SAKURA: (SOMETHING-TICKED-HER-MIND EXPRESSION) WEL I HOPE IT WOULD. (SMILES)_

_TOMOYO: I'M WORRIED SAKURA._

_SAKURA: ABOUT WHAT? THAT YOU-LIED-FIRST-THING? FORGET IT!!! THAT WAS CRAZT TALK!!_

_SYAORAN: (OH SAKURA…… WHY CAN'T YOU TELL US HOW YOU REALLY FEEL? YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL IN THE PARK WEHTERYOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!)_

_PARK_

_SYAORAN: HEY SAKURA. (SEES SAKURA SITTING ON THE SWING)_

_SAKURA: HI SYAORAN. I WAS JUST SITTING HERE. I LOVE WATCHING THE SUNSET HERE IT'S SO CLEAR. IT'S A WONDERFUL VIEW. (SMILES)_

_SYAORAN: BE HONEST WITH ME SAKURA. (MAD VOICE)_

_SAKURA: SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: ARE YOU MAD AT TOMOYO? TELL THE TRUTH._

_SAKURA: WELL YA A LITTLE BUT NOT THAT MUCH IT'S NOT LIKE I'M STARTING TO HATE HER OR ANYTHING. NO IT'S NOT THAT._

_SYAORAN: YOU KNOW SAKURA. TOMOYO ALMOST CRIED IN TEARS BECAUSE SHE WAS AFRAID THAT YOU'D HATE HER._

_SAKURA: (TOMOYO: I PROMISE YOU, SAKURA. I WILL NEVER CRY) BUT SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T CRY. SHE PROMISED._

_SYAORAN: WELL SHE WAS AFRAID YOU'D GET MAD AT HER._

_SAKURA: I AM A LITTLE BUT I DON'T WANT TO SHOW IT. THE MORE SHE MIGHT GET HURT._

_SYAORAN: YOU'RE LYING TO HER TOO._

_SAKURA: YOU LIED TO ME MORE THAN ONCE SYAORAN LI!!!_

_SYAORAN: AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT SAKURA KINOMOTO._

_SCENE SEVEN_

_SAKURA: HEY SYAORAN_

_SYAORAN: YOU KNOW I CAN EASILY GET MAD AT PEOPLE. ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO HURT OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS, YOU KNOW THE ONES I KNOW._

_SAKURA: WELL… I CAN SEE THAT. BUT YOU'RE A KIND PERSON. I KNOW._

_SYAORAN: (BLUSHING) WELL. AT LEAST YOU KNOW THAT, MEILING DOESN'T._

_SAKURA: (GIGGLES)_

_SYAORAN: WELL…… YOU HAVE YOUR WAYS._

_SAKURA: (STANDS UP) I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO. (WALKS)_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA? YOU KNOW SAKURA YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO YOURSELF THE WHOLE TIME._

_SAKURA: SYAORAN? (LOOKS BACK)_

_SYAORAN: THEY SAY…_

_YAMAZAKI: THEY SAY (POPS OUT OF NOWHERE)… IF YOU PUT A STRAWBERRY IN AN OVEN IT'LL POP!!!_

_SAKURA: OH? REALLY? (STARRY EYES)_

_SYAORAN: THAT'S GREAT YAMAZAKI._

_SAKURA: WHAT ELSE IS THERE?_

_YAMAZAKI: WELL… THEY SAY IT'LL TASTE GOOD ONCE YOU EAT IT. YOU HAVE TO GET A SPOON FOR THAT. HAHAHAHA._

_CHIHARU: THERE YOU ARE!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?! ARE YOU GETTING SAKURA FROM SYAORAN? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!! WHY DON'T YOU RESPECT LOVE COUPLES FOR A CHANGE!! (WALKS HURRIDLY TOWARDS YAMAZAKI)_

_SAKURA AND SYAORAN: LOVE COUPLES? (LOOKS AT EACH OTHER AND TURNS AWAY BLUSHING)_

_CHIHARU: (LOOKS AT YAMAZAKI) _

_YAMAZAKI: LET'S GO._

_CHIHARU: (GETS EAR OF YAMAZAKI) OH NO YOU DON'T!!! YOU'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO MY MOTHER!!!_

_YAMAZAKI: YES DEAR. (LEAVES WITH CHIHARU)_

_(SAKURA AND SYAORAN LOOKS AT CHIHARU AND YAMAZAKI)_

_HOUSE OF SAKURA_

_SAKURA: THANKS FOR BRINGING ME HOME SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: NO PROBLEM._

_SAKURA: (SMILES) (WAVES GOOD-BYE)_

_SYAORAN: (SMILES AND LEAVES)_

_SAKURA: (GOES INSIDE THE HOUSE)_

_INSIDE THE HOUSE_

_SAKURA: I'M HOME!!_

_TOUYA: HEY._

_SAKURA: ARE YOU ALRIGHT TOUYA?_

_TOUYA: GO UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE. THEN EAT, STUDY, AND GO TO SLEEP. KAPIESH?_

_SAKURA: DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?_

_TOUYA: NO. GO UPSTAIRS MONSTER-BRAT._

_SAKURA: HEY. I JUST NOTICED WHERE' S DAD?_

_TOUYA: DAD'S AT A CONFERENCE HE'LL BE BACK AT AROUND 12:00 AM_

_SAKURA: THAT'S SO LATE._

_TOUYA: IF YOU SLEEP EARLY. YOU CAN STILL SEE DAD._

_SAKURA: WHAT DO YOU MEAN STILL SEE DAD?_

_TOUYA: JUST DO IT._

_SAKURA: (GOES UPSTAIRS)_

_UPSTAIRS_

_SAKURA: HEY KERO. WHAT'S UP?_

_KERO: (GLOOMY LOOK ON THE FACE)_

_SAKURA: ARE YOU ALRIGHT KERO?_

_SCENE EIGHT_

_KERO: YEAH. I'M FINE._

_SAKURA: (KERO AND TOUYA HAVE BEEN ACTING WEIRD LATELY) (SMILES)_

_KERO: HEY LISTEN…_

_SAKURA: YEAH?_

_KERO: "CLOW REED" IS BACK!! AND HE GOT YOUR DAD!!! YOU HAVE TO SEE HIM AT MIDNIGHT!!!! CALL TOMOYO AND SYAORAN!!!_

_SAKURA: (STARES BLANKLY AND FAINTS)_

_KERO: SAKURA!!! I'LL CALL TOMOYO!! (CALLS TOMOYO AND SYAORAN)_

_LATER_

_TOMOYO: OH SAKURA._

_SYAORAN: SAKURA FAINTED?_

_KERO: YES!!!! CAN'T YOU GET THE PICTURE?_

_SAKURA: (BREATHES DEEPLY) DADDY…… DADDY… DON'T LEAVE ME._

_TOMOYO: OH SAKURA. (CRIES)_

_SYAORAN: SO "CLOW REEED" WILL GET HER DAD, HUH?_

_KERO: YEEESS!!!! (CHANGES TO KEROBEROS)_

_TOMOYO AND SYAORAN: AHHH!!!!_

_KEROBEROS: YOU HAVE TO GET USE TO IT YOU KNOW._

_YUE: I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I CAN. (POPS OUT OF NO WHERE)_

_TOMOYO AND SYAORAN: AHHH!!!_

_TOMOYO: STOP POPPING OUT!!!_

_SYAORAN: WHAT'S YUE DOING HERE?_

_YUE: IS IT OBVIOUS? I'M HERE TO HELP SAKURA._

_SYAORAN: IF THIS HAS GOT TO DO WITH ERIOL HE'S DEAD._

_SAKURA: (WAKES UP) (YAWN) HUH? (LOOKS AT KEROBEROS AND YUE) AAAHHHH!!!!!_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA!!! (HUGS SAKURA) (TEARS OF JOY)_

_SAKURA: TOMOYO… HI SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: (SMILES)_

_SAKURA: HI YUE, HI KERO._

_YUE: SAKURA._

_KEROBEROS: YOU'RE FINE, RIGHT?_

_SAKURA: I AM OKAY. (SMILES)_

_LATER_

_YUE: HMM IF THIS WAS "CLOW REED" WE'D FEEL HIS POWER._

_SAKURA: IT'S 10:00PM TWO MORE HOURS TILL MIDNIGHT._

_TOMOYO: WHAT'LL HAPPEN AT MIDNIGHT?_

_SAKURA: HE'LL GET MY DAD._

_SYAORAN: DID ANYTHING HAPPEN IN YOUR DREAM?_

_SAKURA: HMM NOT REALLY._

_KERO: ANYWAY JUST TELL IT._

_SAKURA: I DREAMT THAT "CLOW REED" APPEARED. _

_SCENE NINE_

_ALL: WHAT!?!?!?!_

_SAKURA: YA BUT I DIDN'T SEE HIM CLEARLY._

_KERO: THEN WHAT?_

_SAKURA: WELL. HE TOLD ME NOT TO WORRY. BECAUSE HE'LL JUST LET MY DAD VISIT MOM FOR A LONG TIOME. SO THAT MY DAD WILL BE HAPPY. HE ALSO SAID THAT HE SAW MY DAD GLOOMY AT WORK. SINCE TODAY WAS MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY DAD ALWAYS FEELS SAD. AND HE SAID SOMEDAY WE'LL MEET._

_SYAORAN: YOU THINK "CLOW REED" WILL KILL YOUR DAD?_

_SAKURA: HUH? STOP SCARYING ME SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: HE DID SAY HE'LL LET YOUR DAD VISIT YOUR MOM FOR A LONG TIME, RIGHT?_

_SAKURA: WHAT. (STARTS TO CRY) NOOO…_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA._

_TOMOYO: DON'T WORRY, SAKURA. "CLOW REED" WON'T DO THAT._

_YUE: DEPENDS IF HE LIKES IT OR NOT. HE CAN DO ANYTHING HE WANTS._

_SAKURA: I WON'T LET HIM!!! LET HIM TAKE ME INSTEAD!!! I WANT MY DAD TO LIVE!!! LET HIM TAKE ME I DON'T CARE!!!_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA…_

_SYAORAN: NO!!! NONE OF US WILL BE PARTED BY "CLOW REED". WHETHER IT'S YOUR DAD OR ANY OF US. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN. WE'RE DEFEATING "CLOW REED" OR ERIOL!!!!_

_SAKURA: SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: THAT'S A PROMISE._

_SAKURA: (HEARS FOOTSTEPS) TOUYA!!_

_YUE: (DISAPPEARS)_

_SAKURA: YUE GET OUT!! HUH? HE'S GONE. AGAIN…_

_KERO :( FLIES TO THE TOY SHELF)_

_TOUYA: (GOES UP) HEY SAKURA. LET'S GO. (OPENS DOOR)_

_SAKURA: I WANT SYAORAN AND TOMOYO TO COME._

_TOUYA: UH SURE. BE DOWN IN 1 MINUTE. (CLOSES DOOR)_

_SAKURA: LET'S GO._

_DOWNSTAIRS_

_TOUYA: ARE YOU "KIDS" READY?_

_SAKURA: YEAH._

_TOUYA: TOMOYO, SYAORAN MEET US OUTSIDE._

_SAKURA: MEET ME OUTSIDE._

_SYAORAN: (GOES OUTSIDE WITH TOMOYO)_

_TOUYA: I KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING. DON'T MAKE ME LOOK DUMB._

_SAKURA: YOU DO?_

_TOUYA: YA. YOU'RE A CAPOTOR, SYAORAN'S A CAPTOR. YUKITO HAS AN OTHER-SELF CALLED YUE. YOUR STUFFED ANIMAL IS KERO HE CHANGES TO KEROBEROS.-_

_ERIOL IS THE REINCARNATION OF "CLOW REED"-_

_SCENE TEN_

_TOUYA: IF YOU THINK I'M LYING. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS._

_SAKURA: HOW-_

_TOUYA: HOW? I SAW YUE OUTSIDE. HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING._

_SAKURA: YUE… YOU'RE DEAD MEAT. (SMILES) SO IF YOU CALL ME MONSTER I CAN DESTROY YOU._

_TOUYA: WHAT IF I TELL DAD?_

_SAKURA: (BRINGS OUT KEY) OH KEY THAT SEELS THE POWER OF THE STAR REVEALS YOUR TRUE NATURE TO ME I COMMAND YOU AS THE CARD CAPTOR, RELEASE!!!! (BRINGS OUT CARD) LET TOUYA FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, FORGET!! (MAGIC WON'T WORK) WHAT… YOU'RE NOT TOUYA. YOU'RE "CLOW REED"!!!_

_TOUYA: HELLO SAKURA._

_SAKURA: WHERE'S TOUYA?!?!?!?!_

_TOUYA: UP THERE._

_SAKURA: (TERRIFIED)_

_TOUYA: SO IF YOU TELL ANYONE WITH MAGIC THAT I'M "CLOW REED" SAY BYE-BYE. AND YOU CAN'T TELL SYAORAN, TOMOYO, OR KERO AND YUE._

_SAKURA: WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH DAD?_

_TOUYA: WAIT AND SEE._

_OUTSIDE_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK TERRIFIED._

_SAKURA: I- I JUST SAW SOMETHING._

_TOMOYO: ARE YOU SURE?_

_SYAORAN: I SENSE "CLOW REED"._

_SAKURA: HE'S RIGHT HERE._

_TOUYA: (SHOOTS MAGIC AT SAKURA INVISIBLY)_

_SAKURA: AHH!! (FALLS)_

_TOUYA: SAKURA!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

_SAKURA: GET A AWAY FROM ME "CLOW REED"!!!_

_SYAORAN: I SENSE HIS PRESENSE HERE. TOUYA IS "CLOW REED"!!_

_KERO: YOUR HIGHNESS!!_

_CLOW REED: WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?? (PREPARES MAGIC)_

_SAKURA: AHH!!! KERO!!!_

_CLOW REED: I WON'T HURT YOU._

_SAKURA: HUH? (STANDS)_

_CLOW REED: I JUST WANT TO MEET YOU._

_SAKURA AND SYAORAN: (LOOKS AT EACH OTHER) HUH?_

_TOMOYO: WELL HOW DO YOU DO! I'M TOMOYO DAUDAJI._

_KERO: YOUR HIGHNESS!! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET T YOU AGAIN._

_CLOW REED: WOW. THE CARD CAPTOR IS SO LOVELY._

_SAKURA: THANK YOU (BLUSHES SLIGHTLY)_

_SYAORAN: ERR… ERIOL._

_CLOW REED: ERIOL TOLD ME EVERYTHING._

_SCENE ELEVEN_

_SYAORAN: ERIOL…_

_SAKURA: (GIGGLES) ALRIGHT ERIOL THAT'S ENOUGH._

_ERIOL: YOU ARE CLEVER SAKURA._

_SAKURA: (GIGGLES) OW._

_ERIOL: SORRY. (BRINGS OUT STAFF AND PAPER) CURE, HELP THE PERSON WHO'S HURT... (FACES STAFF IN FRONT OF CARD)_

_SAKURA: (WOUND HEALS) THANK YOU._

_SYAORAN: HIIRAGAWA!!!! WHY DID YOU ATTACK HER LIKE THAT!!! DIDN'T YOU KNOW SHE WAS GONNA GET HURT?!?!?!_

_ERIOL: AND YOU CARE?_

_SYAORAN: WHAT? (BLUSHING) DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT._

_ERIOL: (SMILES)_

_TOMOYO: AND I REALLY WANTED TO MEET "CLOW REED". OH WELL. (SMILES) NICE TO SEE YOU ERIOL._

_ERIOL: (SMILES) ARE YOU ALRIGHT, SAKURA?_

_SAKURA: YEAH. WHERE'S MY DAD?_

_ERIOL: YOUR DAD AND TOUYA ARE WATCHING A VIDEO._

_SAKURA: HUH?_

_(ERILOL AND TOMOYO LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND LAUGH)_

_SAKURA AND SYAORAN: WAIT. YOU DIDN'T!!!_

_TOMOYO: ERIOL SAID SO. HE WANTED YOUR DAD AND TOUYA TO KNOW._

_SAKURA: ALL THE VIDEOS YOU TOOK?_

_TOMOYO: YES..._

_SYAORAN: WHAT?!?!?! ERIOL I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!_

_ERIOL: THEY HAD TO KNOW._

_SUPI: KERO…_

_KERO: SUPI!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU DEMON?_

_SUPI: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M ALWAYS WITH ERIOL!!! WHY ARE YOU WITH SAKURA?_

_KERO: SHE'S THE CARD CAPTOR!!_

_SUPI: WHAT A LAME EXCUSE, KERO._

_KERO: DON'T MAKE ME BURN YOU._

_SAKURA: WHY DON'T YOU TWO WALK FIRST?_

_KERO: THAT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA. AND I CAN SHOW SUPI THE PLACE SHE'LL DIE!!!_

_SUPI: I'LL ESCORT YOU FIRST._

_SAKURA: KERO._

_KERO: (LEAVES WITH SUPI)_

_ERIOL: YOU KNOW SUPI LIKES KERO._

_SAKURA: YA. I CAN SEE THAT. BUT THEY ALWAYS FIGHT._

_TOMOYO: MAYBE ERIOL LIKES SAKURA._

_MEILING: SYAORAN!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE TWO WOMEN!?!?! (WALKS TOWARDS SYAORAN)_

_SYAORAN: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, MEILING?_

_MEILING: YOU ALREADY HAVE SAKURA DON'T TAKE TOMOYO!!! SHE'S ERIOL'S!!_

_SCENE TWELVE_

_SAKURA: WHAT? TOMOYO DOESN'T LIKE ERIOL._

_SYAORAN: DOES SHE?_

_TOMOYO: HUH? OF COURSE I DO!! I LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND._

_ERIOL: WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT MEILING?_

_MEILING: NOTHING, IT'S JUST THAT… I'M LEAVING FOR JAPAN TOMORROW. AND I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU WILL COME AND SEE ME TAKE OFF._

_SAKURA: OF COURSE WE WILL MEILING!!_

_MEILING: REALLY?_

_SYAORAN: YEAH. _

_MEILING: ALRIGHT. MY FLIGHT LEAVES AT 10:00 AM._

_SAKURA: GREAT TIMING FOR A SATURDAY._

_MEILING: I WAS HOPING YOU COULD GO TO MY HOUSE FOR DINNER._

_SAKURA; SURE!!! GREAT TIMING TOO! WE'LL SPEND OUR LAST NIGHT TOGETHER._

_MEILING: (TEARS OF JOY) (SMILES) THANK YOU…_

_HOUSE OF MEILING_

_SAKURA: WOW!!! MEILING DID YOU COOK ALL OF THESE? _

_MEILING: YA._

_SYAORAN: SO THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T GO TO MY HOUSE ANYMORE._

_MEILING: DON'T WORRY SYAORAN. I WILL DELIVER IT TO YOU._

_ERIOL: (SMILES)_

_MEILING: I WILL MISS YOU ALL._

_AFTER EATING_

_(ALL WENT TO THE LIVING ROOM AND SAT)_

_SAKURA: HEY, MEILING DON'T BE SAD WE CAN EMAIL EACH OTHER STILL… RIGHT?_

_MEILING: WEB-CAM?_

_TOMOYO: YES. OF COURSE._

_MEILING: SYAORAN?_

_SYAORAN: WE'LL CALL YOU EVERY WEEK. THE THREE OF US._

_MEILING: ERIOL_

_ERIOL: YES._

_MEILING: DO YOU MIND IF YOU STAY HERE OVER NIGHT?_

_ALL: OF COURSE NOT!!! WE'LL SLEEP HERE UNTIL TOMORROW!!_

_MEILING: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!_

_SAKURA: WE'LL JUST GET OUR STUFF FIRST._

_ERIOL: NO NEED. I'LL TELL YUE TO GET IT._

_SAKURA: THANK YOU VERY MUCH ERIOL. (SMILES)_

_ERIOL: (STANDS) (BRINGS OUT STAFF) STAFF, CALL OUT YUE. PLEASE… I COMMAND YOU AS THE REINCARNATION OF "CLOW REED"!! (YUE APPEARS BEHIND SAKURA)_

_YUE; YOU CALLED?_

_SAKURA: AHH!!! (JUMPS ON THE LAP OF SYAORAN) HUH? (GETS OFF AND BLUSHES)_

_SO SORRY…_

_SCENE THIRTEEN_

_SYAORAN: IT'S ALRIGHT. (BLUSHES)_

_TOMOYO: (GIGGLES) (LOOKS AT ERIOL AND SMILES)_

_MEILING: HUH?_

_YUE: WHAT WAS THE MATTER?_

_ERIOL: PLEASE TELL OUR FAMILY THAT WE'LL STAY OVER NIGHT AT MEILING'S HOUSE AND ALSO GET OUR STUFF PLEASE._

_YUE: OF COURSE. (DISAPPEARS)_

_SAKURA: IF HE POPS OUT OF NO WHERE AGAIN, YOU'LL GET IT._

_ERIOL: HAHAHA!_

_SAKURA: I MEAN IT._

_ERIOL: OH SAKURA, YOU ARE SO CHARMING._

_SAKURA: (BLUSHES) THANKS. (STAYED DEAD SILENT)_

_MEILING: I DON'T GET WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING._

_SYAORAN: SO DO I._

_SAKURA: SAME HERE. (STILL BLUSHES)_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA, YOU'RE FACE IS RED._

_SAKURA: WHAT?!?!?! IT'S STILL?_

_YUE: (DROPS BAGS ON THE GROUND)_

_SAKURA: AHH!!!! YUE!!!! ARGH!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! WHERE IS HE?_

_SYAORAN: SAKURA, CALM DOWN._

_SAKURA: (LOOKS FOR HIM)_

_TOMOYO: SAKURA, CALM DOWN YOUR FACE IS RED-MAD._

_SAKURA: (CALMS DOWN AND SMILES)_

_(ALL LAUGHS)_

_MEILING: (LAUGHS WITH TEARS)_

_SAKURA: MEILING? DON'T CRY, PLEASE._

_MEILING: (STANDS, WALKS, AND HUGS SAKURA)_

_SAKURA: MEILING… (HUGS MEILING)_

_MEILING: (CRIES)_

_SYAORAN: PLEASE… MEILING. (GETS MEILING AND LETS HER FACE HIM) HEY BE STRONG._

_MEILING: (CAN'T STOP CRYING) OH SYAORAN. (HUGS SYAORAN)_

_SYAORAN: (SPEECHLESS) H-HA… MEILING._

_TOMOYO: (VIDEOS MEILING'S LAST DAY) WE'LL MISS YOU MEILING… A LOT._

_ERIOL: YEAH._

_SYAORAN: (HUGS MEILING)_

_MEILING: (IN SHOCK) SYAORAN…_

_SAKURA: I'M SO HAPPY. (CRIES AND HUGS TOMOYO)_

_TOMOYO: (HUGS SAKURA) SAKURA._

_ERIOL: HEH. (STANDS)_

_YUE: ERIOL, WHY ARE YOU JUST STARING AT THEM? WHY AREN'T YOU HUGGING THEM?_

_ERIOL: WELL BECAUSE, I'M NOT QUITE A FRIEND TO MEILING._

_MEILING; WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A FRIEND? YOU ARE, SILLY._

_SCENE FOURTEEN_

_MEILING: (HUGS ERIOL)_

_ERIOL: (BLUSHES A LITTLE) (SMILES) (HUGS MEILING)_

_SAKURA: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ERIOL HUG ANYONE EVER!!_

_SYAORAN: WELL THAT'S NEW._

_ERIOL: (STOPS HUGGING MEILING) IS IT SYAORAN? WHY DON'T I HUG SAKURA TOO? DO YOU MIND SAKURA?_

_SAKURA: NO NOT AT ALL._

_SYAORAN: (WHAT?!?!?!) UHH… FINE._

_ERIOL: (HUGS SAKURA)_

_SAKURA: (HUGS ERIOL) (WOW, ERIOL'S HUG IS SO WARM)_

_SYAORAN: (I CAN'T STAND IT!) ALRIGHT CUT THAT OUT._

_SAKURA: (BOTH STOP HUGGING) WOW! ERIOL'S HUG IS SO WARM!!_

_SYAORAN: (STEAMS COME OUT OF HIS HEAD)_

_ERIOL: YOUR STILL VIDEOING HUH, TOMOYO?_

_TOMOYO: YES!! I CAN'T LEAVE ONE TRACE BEHIND._

_MEILING: (PHONE RINGS) HELLO? OKAY. TOMOYO! YOUR MOM!_

_TOMOYO: HELLO? HI MOM. YES? REALLY?!?!?! ALRIGHT. BYE._

_SAKURA: WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?_

_TOMOYO: I- I- I_

_SAKURA; YOU'RE LEAVING?_

_TOMOYO: NO NOT ANYMORE._

_SAKURA: YAY!!!! (JUMPS A LOT) _

_SYAORAN: HEY CALM DOWN._

_SAKURA: (LOOKS AT SYAORAN AND HUGS HIM) YAY! TOMOYO'S NOT LEAVING!!!!_

_SYAORAN: (BLUSHES RED)_

_ERIOL: ARE YOU GETTING THIS TOMOYO?_

_TOMOYO: OH I WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD!_

_MEILING: (SMILES WHILE LOOKING AT SYAORAN AND SAKURA) (I'LL MISS ALL OF YOU)_

_ERIOL: (LOOKS AT MEILING) HEY MEILING, DON'T LOOK SAD. (SMILES)_

_MEILING: HUH? NO I'M NOT THAT SAD. I'M ACTUALLY QUITE HAPPY FOR THEM._

_SYAORAN: (WHISPERS TO SAKURA) HEY HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE TO HUG ME LIKE THIS?_

_SAKURA; (SHOUTS) FOR AS LONG AS I LIKE!!!_

_SYAORAN: (BLUSHES REALLY RED)_

_TOMOYO: (BLUSHES SLIGHTLY) OH WOW. I HAVE A GREAT FILM._

_ERIOL AND MEILING: YOU SURE DO TOMOYO._

_TOMOYO: HEY ERIOL. (WHISPERS) CAN YOU MAKE LI CONFESS TO SAKURA?_

_ERIOL: SURE._

_MEILING: YOU WOULDN'T._

_ERIOL: IT'S OUR FAREWELL GIFT TO YOU._

_MEILING: OH, THANK YOU._

_TOMOYO: HEY SAKURA, ME, ERIOL, AND MEILING ARE GONNA BUY FOOD._

_SAKURA: (STOPS HUGGING SYAORAN) REALLY? OKAY._

_SCENE FIFTEEN (PART ONE)_

_SYAORAN: WAIT ARE YOU LEAVING US HERE?_

_TOMOYO: YES WE ARE WHY?_

_SYAORAN: NOTHING._

_TOMOYO: WELL SEE YA LATER. (ERIOL, TOMOYO, AND MEILING GO OUTSIDE AND PEEP THROUGH THE WINDOW) THIS IS A GREAT VIEW!! (STARTS VIDEOING)_

_SYAORAN: I WONDER WHY THEY WOULD DO THIS TO US._

_SAKURA: TOMOYO AND ERIOL MAKE A GREAT PAIR DON'T YOU THINK?_

_SYAORAN: YA... (THEY'RE PURE EVIL)_

_SAKURA: MEILING'S HOUSE IS REALLY NICE._

_SYAORAN: (LOOKS AT THE TIME) (IT'S 11:00 PM! NONE OF THE STORES ARE OPENED AT THIS HOUR. SOMETHING'S GOING ON HERE AND I DON'T LIKE IT. NOW THAT SAKURA IS BESIDE ME AND NO ONE IS AROUND I GUESS I SHOULD TELL HER. BUT WHY DO I LIKE HER? WHY?) WHY?!?!?!_

_SAKURA: ARE YOU ALRIGHT, SYAORAN?_

_SYAORAN: (LOOKS AT SAKURA SMILING AND FALLS DOWN ON THE FLOOR) AHH!_

_SAKURA: SYAORAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? (GOES ON THE FLOOR WITH SYAORAN)_

_SYAORAN: (TOUCHES SAKURA' S SHOULDER AND SITS ON HIS HEALS IN FRONT OF HER) HEY LISTEN. I- -_

_SAKURA: YES? ARE YOU HURT?_

_SYAORAN: NO. I- - -_

_SAKURA: SYAORAN?_

_SYAORAN: I LOVE YOU, SAKURA!_

_TOMOYO: OH THIS IS WONDERFUL. (OUTSIDE)_

_SAKURA: WHAT…_

_SYAORAN: I LOVE YOU…_

_SAKURA: (FACE TURNS RED)_

_(BOTH SIT ON THE COUCH AND NEVER TALKED)_

_TOMOYO: (COMES IN WITH ERIOL AND MEILING) SAKURA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

_SAKURA: (BLUSHING RED)_

_ERIOL: SYAORAN, YOU'RE RED TOO. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?_

_SYAORAN: NO…_

_SAKURA: (GASPS. LOOKS AT SYAORAN) (HE TOLD A LIE. HE REALLY LOVES ME. BUT I LOVE YUKITO. BUT IF I LOVE YUKITO, I LOVE YUE. AND I DON'T LIKE THAT.) (SIGH)_

_SYAORAN: RIGHT?_

_SAKURA: (LOOKS DOWN)_

_SYAORAN: RIGHT, SAKURA? SAKURA…_

_SAKURA: HUH? RIGHT. HEHEHE…_

_SYAORAN: ----_

_TOMOYO: HEY LI, BE HONEST DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?_

_SYAORAN: NO TOMOYO…_

_TOMOYO: I'M SO HAPPY YOU CALLED OUT MY NAME, SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: DOES THAT MEAN I'M HONEST?_

_TOMOYO: YA SURE._

_SYAORAN: ----_

_SAKURA: SO WHERE'S THE FOOD?_

_MEILING: THERE WAS NONE SO WE WENT BACK HERE._

_SYAORAN: TELL US DID YOU REALLY GO TO THE STORE OR YOU JUST STAYED OUTSIDE AND VIDEOED US, UNTIL I SAID SOMETHING STUPID._

_MEILING: WELL, YA._

_SYAORAN: DARN IT!!_

_SAKURA: (OH BOY, NOW DAD AND TOUYA WILL EMBARRASS ME AND ALSO EMBARRASS SYAORAN. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING)_

_ERIOL: WELL SHALL WE SLEEP? (PREPARES HIS BED)_

_TOMOYO: OH SURE! (FIXES HER BED)_

_MEILING: ALRIGHT. (FIXES HER BED)_

_SAKURA: HEH. (FIXES HER BED)_

_SYAORAN: I'LL MEDITATE OUTSIDE._

_TOMOYO: ALRIGHT._

_MEILING: DON'T STAY OUTSIDE TOO LONG, SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: YA SURE. (GOES OUTSIDE)_

_SAKURA: (NO… WHY WILL HE SLEEP OUTSIDE? HE'S NOT AVOIDING ME IS HE? NO… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. IF HE LOVES ME, WHY IS HE LIKE THAT?)_

_OUTSIDE (12:00 AM)_

_SAKURA: SYAORAN? (SEES SYAORAN SLEEPING ON THE METAL BENCH) (SMILES) OH SYAORAN._

_SYAORAN: ---- (SAKURA? NO I SHOULDN'T WAKE UP)_

_SAKURA: (GOES NEAR SYAORAN) (HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE SLEEPS) (GETS A CHAIR AND SITS BESIDE SYAORAN) (I WANT TO KISS HIM… BUT I CAN'T... WHY? MY HEART IS BEATING. IT WANTS ME TO KISS HIM. BUT I DON'T WANT. DO I HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS FOR SYAORAN? DO I?) (GOES NEAR SYAORAN) (I DON'T WANT) SYAORAN… HELP ME… (CRIES)_

_SYAORAN: (WAKES UP) HUH? (SITS) SAKURA?_

_SAKURA: SYAORAN. (WIPES TEARS BUT THEY KEEP ON FALLING)_

_SYAORAN: HEY WHY ARE YOU CRYING?_

_SAKURA: I CAN'T MAKE A DECISSION._

_SYAORAN: DECISSION? WHAT DECISSION?_

_SAKURA: I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD LOVE YOU OR NOT!! (CRIES)  
SYAORAN: IT'S OKAY. WHAT I MATTERS IS, FOR ME I'M JUST GLAD I TOLD YOU MY FEELINGS. (SMILES)_

_SAKURA: YOU'RE NOT MAD? (STANDS)_

_SYAORAN: (STANDS IN FRONT OF SAKURA) NO._

_SAKURA: (BLUSHES) (PUTS HEAD ON SYAORAN'S SHOULDER) (CRIES)_

_SYAORAN: (STARES AT NOTHING AND SMILES)_

_SCENE FIFTEEN (PART TWO)_

_SAKURA: (LOOKS AT SYAORAN) SYAORAN? WHY ARE YOU SMILING?_

_SYAORAN: DON'T MIND ME._

_SAKURA: (SMILES) (KISSES SYAORAN'S LIPS)_

_TOMOYO: MISSION ACCLOMPLISHED!! (DOES HIGH-FIVE TO ERIOL AND MEILING)_

_ERIOL: WELL DONE, SAKURA._

_MEILING: THEY REALLY LIKE EACH OTHER._

_TOMOYO: THEY SURE DO. (ALL GO INSIDE EXCEPT S+S)_

_SYAORAN: SHH. (BOTH STOP HUGGING)_

_SAKURA: I SENSE A CLOW CARD._

_SYAORAN: YA. BUT HOW'S THAT? YOU COLLECTED EVERYTHING._

_SAKURA: NOT EVERYTHING. "THE ANGEL"._

_SYAORAN: I SENSE IT._

_SAKURA: WHERE IS IT?_

_SYAORAN AND SAKURA: (GASPED) IN MEILING'S HOUSE!! (LOOKS AT MEILING'S HOUSE) (BOTH RUN INSIDE)_

_INSIDE_

_SAKURA: TOMOYO! ERIOL! MEILING! (GASPS)_

_TOMOYO: ERIOL JUST VANISHED!! AND THIS TIME HE WASN'T KIDDING!!_

_SYAORAN: MEILING!! MEILING!!! MEILING!!_

_TOMOYO: MEILING IS GONE TOO. SHE TOO HAD VANISHED. (CRIES) SAKURA…(VANISHING) SAKURA!! HELP ME!!! SAKURA!!! (VANISHED)_

_SAKURA: TOMOYO!!!! TOMOYO!!! (CRIES) SHE'S GONE…_

_SYAORAN: IF WE FIND THE ANGEL CARD WE MIGHT BRING THEM HERE._

_SAKURA: (KNEELS) WE CAN'T… WE JUST CAN'T. (CRIES) WE CAN'T!!!!_

_SYAORAN: STAND UP SAKURA… CRYING WON'T HELP._

_SAKURA: (STANDS) YA YOUR RIGHT._

_SYAORAN: SSSHHH…… (HEARS VOICES OF ERIOL, TOMOYO, AND MEILING) (THEY WERE JUST ACTING. AND TOMOYO IS VIDEOING US. THIS IS ALL JUST A PLAY. BUT THERE'S ONE PART THAT I SENSE. SOMEONE IS ARRIVING. I BETTER FIND ERIOL, TOMOYO, AND MEILING FIRST BEFORE THE STRANGER ARRIVES. AND WHY DOES ERIOL KEEP ON DOING THIS?) (BRINGS OUT SWORD AND A TALASMENT) (THROWS TALASMENT IN THE AIR AND HOLDS SWORD SIDE-WAYS IN FRONT OF HIM) SHOW THE PERSON HIDING, SHOW COME TO MY AID I COMMAND YOU AS THE CLOW CAPTOR!_

_(ERIOL, MEILING, AND TOMOYO BECOME VISIBLE)_

_ERIOL: WELL DONE SYAORAN._

_SAKURA: TOMOYO!!!_

_SYAORAN: HEY LISTEN SOMEONE IS COMING FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD._

_TOMOYO: WHO?_

_SYAORAN: I DON'T KNOW BUT WHAT I'M SURE OF IS THAT HE'S NOT COMING BEFORE 10:00AM TOMORROW._

_MEILING: HE BETTER NOT!! I'LL DEPART BY THAT TIME!!!_

_SYAORAN: OH YA ONE MORE THING. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US? HUH?_

_ERIOL: TOMOYO, WANTED TO VIDEO YOU GUYS MORE._

_SAKURA: WON'T THE TAPE WASTE?_

_TOMOYO: I HAVE LOTS MORE._

_ERIOL: (HIS PHONE RINGS) HELLO? YES. ALRIGHT. YES. OF COURSE……... YES. I'M CERTAIN. BYE._

_SAKURA: WHO WAS THAT ERIOL?_

_ERIOL: A FRIEND OF MINE._

_SYAORAN: REALLY?_

_TOMOYO: OH YOU MUST BE REALLY POPULAR ERIOL. IS IT A GIRL?_

_ERIOL: NO…_

_MEILING: WELL… LET'S GO TO SLEEP AGAIN. WE STILL HAVE 8 MORE HOURS TO SLEEP._

_SAKURA: AND 8 MORE HOURS TO STAY TOGETHER._

_SYAORAN: 8 MORE HOURS TO LOOK AT EACH OTHER._

_TOMOYO: 8 MORE HOURS TO VIDEO._

_ERIOL: AND 8 MORE HOURS OF LAUGHTER TO SPEND WITH MEILING._

_SCENE SIXTEEN (PART ONE VERY SHORT)_

_SAKURA: THERE YOU GO AGAIN ERIOL!!! ALWAYS SCARING THE PANTS OFF ME!!_

_SYAORAN: I'D RATHER GO WITH MEILING…_

_TOMOYO: YA… I HAVE A GREAT IDEA WE CAN ALL JUST VISIT YOU.._

_MEILING: THAT WOULD BE OF HELP._

_SAKURA: OF COURSE IT WOULD!!_

_MEILING: I---I--HAVE FAITH…_

_AFTER WAITING FOR 8 HOURS THEY WENT TO THE AIRPORT. MEILING LEFT THEIR SIGHT AND SAKURA CRIED SILENTLY…_

_Scene 16 (Part Two)_

_Syaoran: Well she's out of our sight…_

_Sakura: Why do people have to go away just like that?_

_Eriol: It's coming…_

_Tomoyo: Who?_

_Eriol: My cousin_

_Sakura: Who?_

_Nuriko: (appears from no where) Hey Eriol…_

_Tomoyo: Wow!! She's so beautiful!!! But why are you wearing boy clothes?_

_Eriol: Correction. He's a boy._

_Nuriko: Nuriko, at your service. Huh? (Looks at Sakura)_

_Tomoyo: oh... Please forgive my friend. She's quite down. Because her friend just left her._

_Nuriko: (goes to Sakura)_

_Sakura: Huh?_

_Nuriko: Don't cry... I'll be your true love..._

_Sakura: You'll be my what?!?!_

_Syaoran: Sorry buddy but she's mine!!!_

_Nuriko: Oh I'm sorry is he your boyfriend?_

_Sakura: Well not yet..._

_Syaoran: Yeah.. But we're planning on getting engaged. So back off gay!_

_Nuriko: Okay.. sorry..._

_ TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
